Things that shouldn't happen
by moo im a cup
Summary: yosh ive been waiting for this category to open! anyways candy never escaped carrion at Dead mans house but she is determined to fight no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I R.A.G-S. do not own or profit from the Abarat anyway other than the pure entertainment it provides the great masses. It's one and only proprietor is Clive Barker a great man with an awesome imagination.

I have to say that I deeply respect Clive Barker thus my proper disclaimer. That is all.

Things that didn't happen

Family

'_Shit!'_ Candy glared up at the man? Thing more like, that had chased her up the stairs and onto the roof. Forgive him? After seeing what he really was, all those monstrous horrors she'd rather hurl herself toward some humongous carnivorous bug. And what was with all this maybe you could be my hope stuff. She didn't know enough to hate him; she'd never judge anyone without really knowing them, but she also knew for certain that she'd never want to get to know him.

Candy was holding on to the edge so tightly that her knuckles were white in pain, glaring up into those awful eyes. Watching as he stretched up towards the sky hands out, with such ease, atop the ladder. "What a view!" he said "The sky. You. The drop."He squatted down, balancing on the roof with uncanny ease. Then he reached down toward her."I could practically push you from here," he said. It took all she had to stop from trying to bite his hand. "You wouldn't" she bit back. "oh" he began, "Really? Cause I think I-" he stopped short and glared crazily past her. And that's when she heard it voices shouting her name

Candy turned her head and smiled, all her friends, they had come to her rescue there were even some faces she didn't really know but she knew that it'd take no time at all before they became close. The thought of all these people; Malingo, the John brothers and everyone else they gave candy a feeling she hadn't felt in so long, the feeling of having a family, tears streamed down her cheeks and with no hesitation she let herself drop a smile and laugh and nothing stopping her she dropped hands out to her brother Malingo, no not brother more like twin. He knew her so much better than a brother or best friend.

As she fell through open air she could hear the lord of midnight scream (noooooo!) behind her. Looking down (or was it up since she us upside down) she spotted Deux-Deux with his arms stretched out to her with a laugh she reached up (or was it down) to him with a broad smile. For a second it felt like Deux-Deux was falling with her but she didn't care Candy just continued hug the sea-skipper. Suddenly they were both pulled up right into the glyph. Candy smiled widely around her happily hugging the John brothers and Malingo. She gave a quick sweep of the glyph introducing herself they all seemed so nice yes she knew they would be a family to her she just knew it. Looking at the Finnegan she noticed that he looked extremely familiar but before she could word it Malingo seemed to get sick and fell over rolling in pain."Malingo?!" she kneeled next to him and held him tight she looked up and all around."what's wrong with him" John moot asked Candy huffed angrily and pointed out the window as best she could with the glyph beginning to rumble about "that's what's wrong with him carrion is manipulating him!" A dangerous anger flashed in her eyes holding Malingo she turned him out of carrions sight and instantly Malingo began to look better. "C- Candy? I'm sorry he-he" candy smiled at him it's okay it's not your fault.

Then all at once the shudders stopped and the glyph flew violently toward the house stopping violently about eight feet away where carrion was standing on a cloud of smoke that seemed to be floating midair right beside it. His horrible deaths grin stretched fully across his face as he made a hooking figure with his finger beckoning candy to him. Finnegan shot up and put himself between candy and that monster of a man. Carrion growled and threw his hand about as if he were thrashing a toy about and sure enough the glyph did just the same shaking everyone up and mixing them up. But not once did candy let go of Malingo who was holding her just as tight.


	2. Chapter 2

To my dearest readers,

Hi there everyone I just want you too know that I have a new account and I am slowly but surely going to be uploading and fixing my stories. It may take some time but I want you to know that before today I was content to just let them all die but then I dropped by my old account and saw all the comments you guys wrote and I want to thank you all, you have revived my desire to write these stories, I had honestly thought that no one read or liked my fanfics so I foolishly let them suffer. Now however I am going to go back over them and "nurse them back to health" in a sense, albeit it will be a slow one by one process but I am challenging myself to have more than half of my stories refreshed, renewed and well taken care of by Christmas.

Once again I want to thank you all and I hope that my work will be reward enough for your long wait. If there is anything else I can do let me know.

Also my new account is sweetest lil empath

Thank you all

Sincerely,

Raechel Anne-Gilbreath Sabey


End file.
